criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elyse Mirto
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan |family = |yearsactive = 1994-present }}Elyse Marie Mirto is an American actress. Biography Mirto was born on October 2, 1968, in Detroit, Michigan. The names of her family members and the reason she wanted to become an actress is unknown. What is known is that Mirto trained at the Royal National Theatre and graduated from the Western Michigan University with a BFA in Musical Theatre Performance. Mirto got her first on-screen role in 1994, when she was cast in the crime drama film Two Fathers: Justice for the Innocent. Since then, Mirto has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Last Ship, NCIS, Scandal, Grey's Anatomy, Disturbia, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Alexander: Hero of Heroes, Numb3rs, Malcolm in the Middle, Cold Case, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Mirto portrayed Deborah Quinn, the ex-wife of Former FBI Special Agent Owen Quinn, in the Season Thirteen episode "Believer". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Believer" (2018) TV episode - Deborah Quinn *Alaska (2017) - Stella *Pearl (2017) - Margaret *Turnpike (2017) - Cheryl *Grey's Anatomy (2017) - Grace *Reckless Juliets (2017) - Julia Bennett *Be a Man (2016) - Unknown Character *The Last Ship - 4 episodes (2015-2016) - Debbie Foster *The Garden Party (2016) - Mrs. Sheridan *Scandal (2015) - Sandy Harding *NCIS (2015) - Marine Colonel Stefanie Collier *Band of Pirates: Buccaneer Island - Director's Cut (2015) - Molly Guthrie *Avenge (2014) - Lady Mancini *The Red Carpet (2013) - Elisabeth *Of Two Minds (2012) - Dana (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *The Candy Flip (2011) - Kathy *Solo Forever (2011) - Girlfriend *Happy the Clown (2011) - Sarah *South Central Story (2009) - Private Attorney *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2009) - Celina Rindell *Happy Anniversary, Punk! (2007) - Sean's Attorney *Disturbia (2007) - Mrs. Carlson *Alexander: Hero of Heroes (2007) - Olympias *Band of Pirates: Buccaneer Island (2007) - Molly *Penny Dreadful (2006) - Penny's Mother (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *Cold Case (2006) - Lisa Harris (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *Cowboy Junction (2006) - Wife *Eve (2006) - Gloria *Numb3rs (2005) - Wife (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *Malcolm in the Middle (2005) - Hal's Mom *24 (2005) - Hurt Woman *Dr. Vegas (2004) - Michelle *The Calling (2004) - Polly Jenkins (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *JAG (2002) - Captain Beverly Tobin (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *Double Bang (2001) - Young Woman (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *Crawl Space (2001) - Laura *Crescent Heart (2001) - Rayna *The Hughleys (2001) - Connie (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *Then Came You (2000) - Bridesmaid (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *Chicago Hope (1999) - Nurse O'Conner (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *Linc's (1999) - Virna (credited as Elyse Marie Mirto) *The Rat Pack (1998) - Frank's Assistant *Sliders (1998) - Holly *Waiting for the Man (1996) - Coleen Neece *Two Fathers: Justice for the Innocent (1994) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses